piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Goldrage's Guide To PvP
We've all been in it at one time or another, Player vs. Player, also known as PvP. It is common during guild wars or other simpler conflicts between pirates, or sometimes just for fun. This guide is designed to help you win as many of your PvP matches as you can and will cover weapon selection and tactics. Weapons The weapons a pirates uses can be the factor that desides a victory or failure in a PvP match. Every pirate should carry a: Sword and a Gun, and two weapons of choice. These last two weapons could be dagger/throwing knives, grenades, voodoo doll (which won't earn you many friends I'm afraid), or a voodoo staff. Each weapon has it's ups and downs. A voodoo staff takes a while to charge, and doesn't allow a person to move. A dagger give a person the ability to break attunements, but also doesn't do as much damage as a sword. Throwing knives add extra range, and are good against doll users. Grenades, sadly, are rarely used in PvP so they are not recommended. The voodoo doll, everyone's most hated weapon, has breakable attunements, but a doll user is hard to hit because they will likely be running in circles. Sword Swords should be either a broadsword, or a cutlass. Broadswords have higher attacks, and are common in PvP- even a few untraditional jumpers use them. Cutlasses are rarer, and used mainly by jumpers, who haven't embraced the broadsword. The advantage of broadswords is they hit everyone around the attacking pirate, not just the enemy in front of the pirate- in additon to having a medium length combo. I've noticed, that cutlasses have the 'Perfect' notice next to a combo in addition to mistimed. Personally, I think it means they are training weapons. Think about it, it'll come to you jumpers. Sweep, Brawl, Taunt & Bladestorm Using the Sweep, Brawl, and Taunt skills in PvP are a good idea. Taunt, at Rank 5, can decrease an enemy's accuacy for 60 seconds. Rank 5 Brawl can stun an enemy from 2.5-5 seconds, depending on their Ignore Pain skill. Bladestorm isn't worth it unless you get a critical hit. I have argued this point on the Forums for ages and many jumpers argue critical hits are very common. I'll let you decide that for yourself, but I have my doubts. Gun T he question here is repeater or pistol? The answer is repeater. Take Aim or Shoot? Shoot wins, but by a slim margin, well within the margin of error. Even though they have a lower attack than pistol, the fewer reloadings give a huge boost to kill power. Holy or Sacred repeaters are the best for this, due to their silver shot boost. For non-members who have steel shot, steel shot ''does ''do an equal amount of damage as silver shot. Muskets are very powerful weapons here especially in team battle--where the battlefield is long, and ranged attacks will be key to an opening fight. Blunderbusses are weak; they do higher damage, but in PvP, all damage is lowered just like during invasions. Ammunitions Silver and Steel shot are the most common, but some people do use Vemon shot and Bane shot. Bane can decrease your opponent's damage enough to give you the edge. Voodoo Doll I'll be honest, I absolutely hate this weapon when people use it in PvP. Its cowardly and used by those who are afraid to face losing. For those who want to use it, they have to find some other guide cause I only use it for healing. (Btw, if you have a good spirit doll you dont need to put any points on heal and cure.) Dagger/Throwing Knives I use these only when fighting a voodoo user, or when jumping into an ongoing fight. The best anti-voodoo doll setup is to max viper's nest- the combo is for when the doll user uses Grave Shackles, and be prepared for Life Drain however you can. Normally, if someone isn't using a voodoo doll, I will throw an Adder, a Viper's Nest, then pull out a sword. A sidewinder is similar to Viper's Nest because it does interupt, and asp is too because of its attune shattering abilities. Grenades Weak in PvP, I only use them during invasions. Although if you have seige charge they can be useful if your attacking a group from long range; longer range than muskets and bayonets even. The problem with grenades is aim. There aren't any gun sights and the range is variable. Do NOT use them for suicides, it will not earn you any friends. Voodoo Staff Again, weak in PvP, I cant remember the last time I used it... Desolation ONLY takes a percent of damage of the user's health, even if you only have 10 health, this hex will not kill you. The main fault of the Voodoo Staff is that Sidewinder and Viper's Nest can restart the staff's charging. This weapon is best if you are not the main target of your enemy. Tactics Jumping Jumping is unfortunately common, and a pain to many a pirate. A jumper will jump up and down while moving in circles around their victim. Commonly using cutlass, they are hard to defeat up close, your best chance is to do large damage at long and mid-range before they can get to you. This is a good tactic during musket battles, because one miss can be the difference between victory and defeat. Jumping is less efficient now that accuacy in no longer necesary, with the broadsword. IF YOU PVP A JUMPER, DO NOT AGREE TO THEIR RULES. When jumpers propose a rule set, it normally bars broadswords and many weapons accepted by non-jumpers. Jumper's rules are set up to THEIR advantage, and are to make it easier for them to win, and harder for you. Life Drain Some pirates will use a voodoo doll for life drain. When they are running low on health, they will run up to a pirate, attune them, use life drain, and continute the attack on said pirate. (Tonic is slang for Live Drain) Best way to counter this is to get out a dagger/throwing knife set, and run for it. If the doll pirate DOES attune you, hit them with Viper's Nest or Asp and run again. Throwing Knives Commonly used in PvP, an Adder and Viper's Nest before attacking an enemy is a good idea; the Adder keeps your enemy from healing after you die, should you lose; and the Viper's Nest will get you any last hit damage of any ongoing battles. Snipers Using a musket to snipe off near dead pirates is a good way to earn final hit infamy. In a mayhem, it is best to do this from the raised part of the map. Bayonet or Musket, any ranged weapon will work. If your target is closer use a repeater. Team Battles If you are going to organize a team battle, you should organize your team. You will want a sniper or two (a pirate with a musket/bayonet), and two swordsmen (pirates with strong sword capabilities). If doll is allowed, have a strong healer, in addition to the previous. Infamy Infamy tips from a War Master: *Mayhem is infinitely better for getting Infamy than Team *The best way is to arrange a crew for PvP with your friends. *The best rule set is to agree to a mosh pit, where everyone uses broadswords ONLY, no other weapon, and nobody runs. *BE PREPARED TO FIGHT DIRTY. Keep a throwing knives in case you come across someone with a more serious than-normal fear of meeting Jolly Roger. See Also: Goldrage's Guide to Weapons Goldrage's Guide To SvS PvP Infamy Category:Guides